yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Kanna Kizuchi
|romaji = Kizuchi Kanna |lit = |image = kanna big.png |aliases = *Frigtened girl ( ) *Bucket girl ( ) |affiliation = |occupation = Middle school student |age = 13-14 In a conversation with Sara, Kanna mentions that if Sara had been a senior at her school she would've been a fan. Thus implying Kanna cannot be older than a second year in middle school; and no older than 14. |birthday = |relatives = *Kugie Kizuchi † (older sister) *Adoptive parents |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 152.1 cm (5’0") |weight = 44 kg (97 lbs.) |hair_color = Lime green |eye_color = Green |status = *Dead (Route 2) *Alive (Route 1): If Shin gained the most votes during the second Main Game |date_of_death = Chapter 2, Part 2 |cause_of_death = *''Route 2'': If she gained the most votes during the second Main Game }} Kanna Kizuchi ( |Kizuchi Kanna}}) is a middle school student and one of the 20 participants forced into playing the Death Game. Appearance Kanna is a short, frail-looking girl who wears a signature bucket on her head. She has pale lime-colored hair with a yellow hair clip shaped like screws on her right. The screw design matches that of her sister, Kugie's own hair clip. Kanna has big green eyes and delicate features. Kanna wears a school uniform that consists of a long-sleeved green sailor-style seifuku with a pink ribbon. It has a grey skirt with red striped accents and she wears knee-high green socks. Being a participant of the Death Game, she wears a collar device. Personality Kanna tends to refer to herself in the third person, indicating a certain level of childishness, though she makes an effort to correct herself sometimes when she catches herself. She is very trusting and naive, and believes in Shin despite knowing he manipulated her in the past. She can seem timid but is actually quite unafraid to speak her thoughts. While she was at first referred to as 'Frightened Girl' in Sara's internal alias, this does not appear to be the norm. When she was exploring the third floor with Shin she firmly lectured him for weakly wanting more breaks. Kanna is fairly dependent on those with stronger personalities and often relies on other people for help, due to the self-belief that she is incapable of helping herself or others. Despite being one of the most vulnerable and unstable of the group, Kanna tries her best to be helpful and demonstrates bravery, the initiative to act, and a willingness for self-sacrifice. She has also shown some cleverness in how to figure out the password to Kai's laptop when Shin was at a loss, and simply lacks the self-confidence to understand her own value. When she was younger, she also had the habit of hiding her true feelings and pasting a smile on her face to avoid troubling her adopted family. History Background When Kanna was little, she was adopted by her current parents from an unknown orphanage. Kanna and Kugie weren't close when they first met. Unable to bear her sister's hate towards her, she ran away from home and sat in the park crying with a bucket on her head. A boy tried to cheer her up and ended being misunderstood of bullying Kanna by Kugie who called Kanna "little sister" for the first time. When going back home, their relationship was fixed and got along really well. The Death Game Relationships Shin She shares a fondness for him, despite the others thinking that he only ever intends to use her. Appellations Participants A= |-|Participants B= |-|Organization members= |-|Other= Trivia *Her likes are listed as her sister, ice cream, and conversing in her character profile. )|date=May 30, 2019|author=Nankidai|publisher=Pixiv|language=Japanese}} *The kanji that makes up her first name are and . *She has a 2.7% chance of winning the Death Game. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Participants Category:Females